generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenwyn Jones
Kenwyn Jones was a Providence cadet who first apperared in the episode Basic. She later appears in the episode Lost Weekend, shown to have graduated from the acdemy as a lieutenant and joining Providence to accompanying Rex on a mission. Backstory She was first introduced in the episode Basic. She told Rex that the reason behind her affliction with Providence is because Providence had saved her family and shes repaying her debt to them. It seems to have a large effect on her, because she tends to take it very seriously. Appearance Kenwyn is an African American girl with brown hair and dark eyes. She always wears her hair in a pony tail and seemed to wear her providence uniform a lot. Other than that, she likes to dress really professional, wearing a blouse and collared shirt with dress shoes when going on a small mission with Rex at a party. Personality Kenwyn is a serious, focused, hardworking providence agent. In Basic, Kenwyn was shown to be a hard working cadet and took everything she did far too seriously. She was top of her class which also shows that she has some impressive intelligence. But, ever since Rex joined her team, he brought her grades down, causing her to desend from being number one. Out of anger, Kenwyn tries to sabotage Rex showing shes also the revengeful type. In Lost Weekend, she explains to Rex that she's only trying to earn his respect the way she already respects him. Powers and Abilities First meeting Kenwyn in Basic, Kenwyn is only shown to be very agile and have great control in firearm and providence weaponry. In Lost Weekend, much is shown of Kenwyn's abilties. Being human, Kenwyn has no E.V.O powers, but she has great in hand to hand combat and gymnastic skills; having great physical strength and flexibility. In Lost Weekend, Kenwyn had also faught an E.V.O that was on a larger scale than she was. She fought it off by using her surroundings as a weapon. For example, using large rocks to push herself off to jump and fly at her opponents or simply launching the rocks at them in order to inflict greater damage. Relationships Rex In Basic, when Kenwyn first meets Rex, she dislikes him miserably. Mostly because of the way he presented himself and how he made her drop from being number one in her class. She tries to get revenge on him by turning off the collars, used to prevent the E.V.O's for using their powers, in training. Strangely things become mixed up, and shes sent to go training instead. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire, E.V.O's begin to escape. Kenwyn, Rex, Noah and the rest of the cadets try to help stop the E.V.O's. Kenwyn then saves Rex, but sadly for her gets trampled by a large Rhino-like E.V.O. Rex avenges her by attacking the E.V.O. and she admits to him that she turned off the collars and apologizes. Later on, while going to admit the truth to their leader, Rex covers up for her telling the Drill Sergeant that she saved him and stoped the E.V.O's on her own. In Lost Weekend, Kenwyn is introduced to the team and has graudated from Providence basic, which means that she and Rex will begin seeing each other normally. Going on a mission with Rex and Bobo to investigate a party set up by E.V.O's, things are awkward for Rex at first. Later on she admits that she only wants to earn his repect the way he already earned hers. The two socialize but continuously still butt heads every now and then. But along the way, they finish the mission and become closer than usual. She saves him by the end of the episode. Sqwydd The two are first introduced in Lost Weekend. She gets startled a little by his appearance but only because she's new to seeing different E.V.O's on a regular basis. She greets him, but is a little bit disgusted by the ink Sqwydd secreted through his hands, wiping it on her pants later on. Triva *Her voice actor, Rutina Wesley acts in the famous HBO drama show True Blood as Tara Thorton. *There's actually a professional Trinidadian footballer (soccer player) named Kenwyne Jones who plays a striker for the Stroke City club. *Before joining providence, she gained the rank of Lieutenant while being a cadet. Category:Characters Category:Providence Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans